Friends are Troublesome
by tardacious
Summary: [ShikaTema] It's Temari's birthday and her friends wont leave her alone. Her best friend, Kaya, and her go for a walk. They see someone they didn't expect.


Author's Note:

This is a birthday present for my bestest friend, Tobi!

And you could also call it a birthday present for Temari. Since hers is right up, too.

ShikaxTema fluff.

Happy birthday baby, ilu!!

Characters may be OOC, I'll admit I barley watch Naruto, though I used to be a big fan. But Tobi swoons about it 24/7 so I have my fill. 

Have fun!!.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. I do, how ever, own Kaya. I made her up last minute. xD

----o00o----

Temari sighed. She just got away from all her friends screaming happy birthday to her.

'Friends are so troublesome'

She giggled at the thought of what Shikamaru would say in her position.

She smiled to herself and trudged down the street, people giving her birthday smiles. Being the Kazekage's sister sometimes got you little extra things.

"Hey Temari!"

Temari turned her head and looked at a young girl with black hair messily put up in a ponytail, bangs hanging loose. She had on a green tank top with netted gloves and knee-high brown shorts. A sand headband hung loosely from a belt loop. This girl just happened to be her best friend.

"Hey there Kaya."

"I've been looking everywhere for you! Where you been, darling?"

"I was having lunch with Nami and them."

"Oh. I see. So anyways I just wanted to wish you happy birthday! Where you headed to?"

"Don't know. Don't really care. I'm just wandering."

"Cool. Want some company? I'm bored, myself."

"Whatever floats your boar."

The black haired girl gave Temari a strange look.

"You just said boar."

Temari shrugged. They walked into a small playground and sat at a bench. They talked for about an hour. They talked about anything and everything. They burst out into hysteric laughter at times. The normal things best friends do.

Temari was having a giggle fit when a pretty little girl came up to her.

"Uhm… Temari-san?"

Temari made herself calm down enough to speak. "Yea?" She said through slight giggles.

The little girl handed her a beautiful flower made out of paper.

"I made that for you. Happy birthday!" The girl grinned and ran away towards where her friends were.

"Awe, that's so cute." Kaya said.

Temari examined the flower. "Holy shit I can't believe that little girl made this. I couldn't even make it."

"Eh, little people amaze everyone."

Temari smiled and held it in her hand while she looked around. Then she saw him.

"Hey, isn't that your boyfriend?" Kaya asked. Temari spun her head around and stared at Kaya.

"Shut up!" She whispered. "He's not my boyfriend."

"Sure. He's coming."

Temari looked back and blushed.

"Well," Kaya said standing up and stretching her arms out over her head. "I think I'm gonna hit the dusty 'ol trail right about now. See you Temari!

Temari stood up and hugged Kaya. Right before leaving, Kaya winked at her and bolted out of the park.

"Hey."

"Uh, hi Shikamaru. What are you doing in Suna?"

"A mission."

"Oh."

"Happy birthday."

"Eh? How did you know?"

"I swear the whole female population are your friends. Everyone is talking about it."

"Heh, yea. That's what I get for being the Kazekage's older sister."

They sat down on the bench. Temari sighed.

"It is pretty annoying. Everywhere I go, I get wished happy birthday."

"Friends are troublesome."

Temari giggled at the fact Shikamaru had just said what she was earlier thinking.

"What was that about?"

"Oh, nothing. Anyways thanks for the birthday wish."

"I have a present, too."

"Really?"

"Yep. I got it a couple minutes ago. And when I asked where you were some girls said that you were going to the park."

"Now everyone is stalking me. Greeaat."

"Anyways, here." Shikamaru reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. He handed it to Temari and smiled.

Temari opened it and gasped. "Holy fuck! I've seen this thing before, it's expensive as shit!" She said as she clipped it on.

"It was a troublesome thing to buy."

Temari smiled. "I have something for you too."

"Okay then, whacha got?"

Temari blushed and leaned over and gave Shikamaru a small kiss on the cheek. She pulled away, face red.

"For how expensive that was, I don't think that's nearly enough."

Temari was about to say something when Shikamaru pressed his lips against hers.

Temari leaned in and kissed back. When they broke apart, a pair of girls screamed Temari's name from the other side of the park.

"Happy birthday!"

Temari waved her hand in the air and waved, diamond bracelet shining in the sun.

She turned back to Shikamaru and giggled.

"Your right. Friends are troublesome."

----o00o----

That's it! Hope you liked it. It's pretty sucky for my standards, but hopefully yours aren't as high.

Once again, Happy birthday Tobi!

Review; flamers shall be sentenced to one month living inside Naruto's belly button!


End file.
